thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Powerpuff Girls Movie
(After the Channel Awesome logo and the NC opening, we see NC in his room) NC: Hello, I'm the Nostalgia Critic. I remember it so you don't have to. The Powerpuff Girls. (Footage of the ''Powerpuff Girls original show is shown, as well as its original pilot)'' NC (vo): While I can't say I grew up with the show... I think I was entering college at the time... I can say I'm quite familiar with it, because...well, it was everywhere. My first introduction to it was a Space Ghost cartoon showing pilots for their then-new channel, Cartoon Network. While it looked a little different than it does now, it was still unlike anything I've ever seen. It was like a mix of Ren & Stimpy and anime. It was uniquely bizarre and adequately funny. NC: The popularity grew so much that Warner Bros. eventually gave them their own Powerpuff Girl movie...The Powerpuff Girls Movie. (The title of the movie is shown, before showing several clips) NC (vo): Being the first theatrical release from Cartoon Network, this superhero beat-em-up got an astounding okay response from critics (The film's Rotten Tomatoes score is shown to be 63%), and received an amazing adequate box office. (The film's box office results is shown to be $16.4 million USD) ''And the response from viewers was a phenomenal... '''NC:' ...cool. NC (vo): Yeah, nobody really talks about this movie too much, and on some level, I can see why. It kind of just shows up, does its job, and then leaves your consciousness, kind of like Fish. (Guns are immediately pointed at NC, who braces himself bravely) NC: COME AT ME! NC (vo): But is there more to analyze about this movie? Is there something to recognize beyond just distracting you for an hour-and-a-half? Let's hope not, or else the Madea movies will have nothing to survive on. So slap on your white socks and act like having no fingers or toes is part of being a kindergartner. NC: ...I'm glad...somebody else had that childhood. This is The Powerpuff Girls Movie! (The Warner Bros. logo is shown in the 4:3 resolution) NC (vo): '''Ah, back when Warner Bros. thought pan and scan would be the future. '''NC: ''(as left and right sides of the screen are cropped off to 4:3)'' I miss you, eye sores. (We are shown the city of Townsville being overrun with various crimes, before we cut to a shop where Professor Utonium is at) NC (vo): 'In the city of Townsville, crime is on the rise, as well as narrators talking about how crime is on the rise. '''Narrator (Tom Kenny): '''For there is a man who looks back to a sweeter time. Everything was... ''(A girl at the cash register is shown being robbed at gunpoint by Fuzzy Lumpkins) ''...nice. '''NC: '''When women's eyes weren't black and white cookies. ''(An image of a black and white cookie is shown next to the cash girl) ''THE WORLD HAS CHANGED! '''NC (vo): '''This man, the narrator simply calls the Professor... '''NC: '''Tell me there's a fan theory connecting these two. ''(The pictures of the Professor from ''Gilligan's Island and Professor Utonium are shown)'' (The Professor comes home to make a new formula to create the perfect little girl) 'NC (vo): '...goes home to conduct an experiment while his lab monkey starts wreaking havoc. (Jojo, the lab monkey, goes berserk and starts wrecking things around the lab) 'NC: '''Hey, it's how some fans react to the new ''Powerpuff Girls cartoon. (The poster for the 2016 ''Powerpuff Girls show is shown)'' (Jojo punches a clock, as we see an opening credit saying, "Animation Direction by Genndy Tartakovsky") '''NC: ''(sarcastically scoffs) With a weird name like that, he won't go anywhere. '''NC (vo):' But the monkey spills Chemical X into the mix and... well, you've seen the opening. Category:The Nostalgia Critic Transcripts Category:Content Category:Guides Category:Transcripts Category:NC Mini-Reviews Category:Warner Bros Category:Editorials